Me amaras
by ali-kiss
Summary: inuyasha a abandonado el grupo para irse con kikyo ahora kagome esta como líder del grupo y sesshomaru ahora tendra el camino libre para tratar de conquistar el corazon de kagome lo lograra?
1. Chapter 1

**koninchiwa aqui ali-chan bueno este es mi primer fanfic de sess/kag espero que les guste (advertencia los que sean fans de kikyo o inyasha no se les recomienda entrar) bueno sin mas aqui va el primer capitulo**

* * *

**_ME AMARAS_**

**Ya estaba cansada de esto enserio que no lo entendía por que siempre tenia que sufrir por inuyasha porque siempre dice que te quiere a su lado que siempre te va a proteger y luego nos abandona para irse con una miko de barro que innumerables veces ataco el grupo para tratar de matarme para robar mi alma y llevarse a inuyasha al otro mundo y aun sabiendo eso el se va con ella y nos abandona,abandona a sus amigos que siempre lo apoyaron en toda circunstancia que siempre le dieron apoyo que siempre estuvieron juntos y a pesar de todo el se va con ella abandonándonos,a su equipo,a sus amigos,y sobre todo...a...mi.**

Mientras kagome pensaba esto no podía parar las lagrimas incontrolables que se escapaban de sus ojos y se confundían en la lluvia no pudo resistir mas sus piernas y se sentó bajo las raicez de un árbol puso sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas consolándose asimisma.

**todavía no lo creía quería pensar que todo era una mentira que era un sueño como el podía hacernos esto.**

¨_kagome¨_

* * *

**bueno chicos aqui esta el primer capitulo espero lo disfruten no se olviden de comentar**

**quien ha llamado a kagome?**

**que piensan ustedes**

** sayonara **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

koninchiwa chicas y chicos gracias a todos los que han visto mi historia oh me puse tan feliz cuando vi mi primer comentario de la historia domo arigato estoy tan feliz bueno aquí va el capitulo 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¨kagome¨

**levante la cara solo para ver a sango con una cara preocupada **

¨kagome que paso¨

¨e...el...¨**no puedo hablar las palabras se me atascan en la garganta,he empezado a llorar otra vez no puedo decirle no tengo fuerzas para hablar,estoy agradecida de que este lloviendo lloviendo no quiero que me vea así de destrozada **

¨kagome esta bien no tienes que decir nada mas,ven vamos al campamento no quiero que te resfríes¨

**acenti y me seque las lagrimas sango me abrazo y me llevo de nuevo al campamento **

**cuando llegamos al campamento ya estaba terminando de llover y era de noche, al llegar miroku,shippo y kirara posaron sus miradas sobre mi pero yo no quería hablar ahora y le dirigí una mirada a sango en busca de ayuda la cual ella comprendio**

¨kagome no puede hablar ahora ella nos dirá mañana¨**dijo sango al parecer ellos captaron la indirecta porque no preguntaron nada y así en ese silencio nos fuimos a dormir todos pero era lo menos que yo hice me puse a pensar en lo que paso al recordar a inuyasha sentí un dolor en mi corazón pero por alguna razón no he llorado tal vez es porque me canse de llorar quien sabe también me puse a pensar en lo que les diría mañana a mis amigos**

_mañana les __diría la decisión que he tomado_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**bueno chicas y chicos eso es todo por ahora espero les haya gustado comenten sus opiniones **

** arigato no se olviden de comentar**

** ali-chan**

** xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

koninchiwa chicas y chicos gomen porción no de Publicar Rápido y Sobre sus comentarios domo arigato y también me disculpo por los capítulos cortos creo son como drables bueno sin mas aquí va el capitulo 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**temprano por la mañana ya todos estábamos despiertos y habíamos desayunado ahora todos estaban alrededor de mi para que les dijera mi decisión así que respire hondo y comense**

¨chicos...yo...¨**rayos esto es mas difícil de decir de lo que pensé,bien aquí voy** _¨ ..se..que hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos y nos hemos convertido en un equipo,una familia p..pero lo que ha pasado con inuyasha es que...e..el...nos ha abandonado para irse con kikyo y he llegado a tomar una decisión,creo que lo mejor sera que nuestro equipo se separe ya que si inuyasha no esta creo que estaremos indefensos frente a una batalla y no quiero arriesgarme a que les pase algo¨_ **después de que termine de hablar quedamos en un gran silencio. bueno todo lo que dije no todo es mentira** **pero tampoco es todo verdad pero no les puedo decir todo aun no. y con esta conclusión espere a que alguno de ellos hablara**

_¨señorita kagome y que hay de los frag¨_

_¨miroku los fragmentos los puede recoger kikyo recuerden que ella tambien puede_ sentirlos¨**dije apresurada mente ni siquiera le permití terminar la pregunta yo solo espero que entiendan **

_¨kagome...tengo una_ idea¨**dijo sango. hay no esto no puede ser bueno les dije esto para que lo entendieran que sin inuyasha aquí seria muy peligroso asi evitaramos peligro por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando,que no sea lo que estoy pensando ,que no sea,que no se,KAMI que no sea, que n**

_¨kagome que tal si...¨_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**bueno chicos aquí esta el capitulo 3 espero lo disfruten**

**que idea tuvo sango?**

**no se olviden de comentar**

**sayonara**

**ali-chan**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
